nanovorfandomcom-20200215-history
Doombringer 1.0
OVERVIEW * Just after Lucas discovered Doom Bringer, I was trying to figure out where I had seen someone or something that acted like it. Then it hit me: I had just seen some old black-and-white movie really late at night (when I should have been asleep, but what mom doesn't know won't hurt her) where the hero travels to some dark mysterious jungle. The natives there had a witch doctor or shaman or something who acted just like Doom Bringer! He'd dance around, mumbling some weird language that was probably used to put a curse on his enemy. It was really cool, but scary. Doom Bringer floats around and makes odd noises, putting the mojo on other Nanovor. You can tell that he's not all there in the head. Or thorax. Whatever. -''Drew'' TACTICS * Doom Bringer is used to throw a monkey wrench (nano-wrench?) into your opponent's plans. Its attacks are pretty cheap for what they do, giving you plenty of opportunities to do your bad juju each and every round. If you're not in a hurry, you're probably better off using Mag Hunter to deal the most damage with your attack, especially if you're up against a Magnamod (you should use this as often as possible against those guys). Poison Spit doesn't care what type of Nanovor you're facing, but if it's really strong (like most Magnamods, go figure!), then use Poison Spit first to drop its strength and help make it less of a threat. Gorgon Gaze is a great ability to use after the opponent's Nanovor has taken some hits already. If you sense that he's getting ready to swap out the wounded 'vor, then use Gorgon Gaze to keep the poor guy in the arena, and follow up with any ability that you feel will end it. Personally, I prefer to have Doom Bringer use Poison Spit, because it sends the message of "dude, this thing is OVER." COUNTER TACTICS * Don't Use Mags! Doom Bringer 1.0 has a special attack that does more damage to Magnamods, so why risk it? Start the battle with a Hexite like Spike Spine 1.0, and attack with Charge. Then, swap in your Battle Kraken 3.0 and use Blue Blast to make Doom Bringer see stars! * Prevent It From Attacking! Doom Bringer's attacks all cost more than 1 EN, so zap its energy in the first round with your Gigastriker 1.0's Meltdown. Then, swap in your Spike Spine 1.0 for some quick damage. Finish off Doom Bringer by swapping in your Spike Hornet 1.0 and attacking with Slapstick. * Pass the First Round! Start off with your Electropod 1.0 and pass the first round to gain some energy. Keep your Electropod in and use the Red Spike override, then swap in your Electrobull 2.0 to attack with Bull Blast. Then, to ensure certain splatter, swap in your Electropod 2.0 and Powerball Doom Bringer! ORIGINS * It's difficult to say whether Nanovor have any sort of religious or spiritual beliefs, but Doom Bringer does indeed seem to fall into some role as a shaman, priest, or battle-ready warrior who communes with the spirits to bring it strength in battle. It speaks in a halting, primitive tongue that may hearken back to an early version of the common language that all Nanovor seem to understand. Additional research is required. -''Dr. Zap'' This Nanovor is fully evolved and cannot evolve further. Category:Wave 1 Category:Velocitron